Life of Actors
by sunflowerobi
Summary: AU. Lives of actors aren't easy, especially if they put you together with someone you don't like at all... Chaos, is the word for all... Major OOCness.


A/N: I know, I know. I haven't finish my any of my other fics yet, but this idea is so humorous that I can't let it go! btw, I don't know if anybody did this idea yet, but I'm not trying to copy the person k?? but if you DID the idea (before me)... well, you have my most sincere apology... ^^  
  
-AU. Lives of actors aren't easy, especially if they put you together with someone you don't like at all... Chaos, is the word for all... Major OOCness. [People are invited to be in the fic!! Come and submit NOW!! ^_^]  
  
  
Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
  
Life of Actors  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter One: An Announcement  
  
  
In a dark forest, two figures stood in a clearing...  
  
"Ken, I'm scared..." The girl whispered, hunging onto the one next to her.  
  
"Shh... I'll protect you, Yuri." Ken shushed his girlfriend, putting a comforting arm around Yuri's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Ken..." Their face inched closer...  
  
"Yuri..." ...ever closer...  
  
"CUT!" A feminine voice from outside the scene shouted. "That was great, you two! But passion!! You need PASSION!! ...Well, I suppose it's time for break. 30 MINUTE BREAK, EVERYONE!!!"  
  
As soon as the feminine voice shouted "cut", "Yuri" and "Ken" jumped away from each other, wiping their hands, arms, and whatever furiously on their costumes.  
  
"Bleh! I can't believe I have to do this scene with the likes of YOU!" "Yuri" growled, wiping her hands on her blue handkerchief.  
  
"You are the one to talk, you! This is disgusting enough that I have to see you almost everyday!! I can't believe they put ME and YOU together in this scene!" The guy also growled, trying to get the imaginary grime off him.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" She retorted.  
  
"YEAH!" He bit out.  
  
"Well, then why don't you get yourself slam by a car, fall from Tokyo Tower, drown in a blizzard, choke to death, died of thirst, or zap to death by electric, huh? HUH?!" The girl counted the possibilities with her fingers.  
  
"Feh. Shut up, bitch." Almost speechless, the other chose to turn away.  
  
"YOU!!" Flames shot up behind the girl, menacing aura spilled forward.  
  
"Uh-oh. RUN, Inuyasha!!" A young man with a very, very short ponytail on the side warned the guy.  
  
"You don't need to tell ME!!" Quick on his feet, Inuyasha ran away at an inhuman speed.  
  
"COME BACK HERE AND BE A MAN, YOU COWARD!!!" Screaming, the girl stomped steadily toward the retreating form.  
  
"NOT ONE CHANCE IN HELL!!" Inuyasha shouted back, preparing to run away when-  
  
"You heard her, dog-turd." A smirking guy with a long ponytail stood before Inuyasha.  
  
Growling, Inuyasha prepared to skirt around the form, but was pulled back by the other. "Get back there. HERE YOU GO, KAGOME-CHAN!!" Throwing Inuyasha across the filming area, the guy with a long ponytail shouted to Kagome.  
  
Smiling and waving sweetly at Kouga, yet cruelly like a devil to Inuyasha, Kagome caught the flying form, and then- "Eat this, coward." She gave Inuyasha several slaps and bonks, then left him in a heap on the ground.  
  
***On the side...***  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome sure are a great pair." An old woman in her fifties commented.  
  
"You're right, Kaede." An older-looking man next to Kaede nodded his approval.  
  
"Come on, Katsuaki, let's go to our own break." Kaede said as she turned and walked away from the filming area.  
  
"Good idea." Katsuaki* nodded as he followed suit.  
  
[*Katsuaki is, well, Kagome's grandpa in the anime/manga. In here, however, he's just another actor. I mentioned this just to let you get an idea on his looks.]  
  
***Back to "Inuyasha Haystack"...***  
  
"...ugh..."  
  
A figure walked up to the semi-conscious Inuyasha. "Oh, Inuyasha, you poor dear. Here, some food will do you good."  
  
"Tha-Thank you, Kikyo..." Smiling to his 'sweet' girlfriend, Inuyasha sat up.  
  
*chew, chew*  
  
"Bleh! What food is this?" Inuyasha stood and spat out the food in a garbage can.  
  
A "comical" tear rolled down Kikyo's cheek. "A-are you saying i-it's b-b-bad?" She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Uh...no...?" Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
"OKAY!!" Kikyo immediately bought it. "HERE YOU GO!! MORE OF MY SPECIAL SUSHI!!"  
  
*thump*  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground lifelessly, unconcious.  
  
"AH~! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!! Wake up!! What's wrong?? Did that bad girl did something to you? Inuyasha!! ...KAGOME!! COME HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU STUPID TWIT!!!!" Kikyo screamed, hugging Inuyasha's unconcious body to her.  
  
  
Yup, this is another typical filming day. Have fun, guys.  
  
***A Week Later...***  
  
"Hey, guys!" The group's director, obi, walked in cheerfully. "What's up?"  
  
[That's me!! That's me!! ^_^ *did a little "that's me" giddy dance* ^^;;]  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I'm bored to death."  
  
"This is hell."  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"I wanna go home!!"  
  
"..."  
  
Everyone replied at the same time.  
  
"Whoa, whoa!! Too much people talking at once!" obi put up her hands in a calming gesture.  
  
However, that got her a...a "dirty" comment from our dog-ear boy. "Who cares? Our winter break starts tomorrow!! Get us out of this hell now, bitch."  
  
obi narrowed her eyes at doggy boy. "Do your work, Kagome-chan."  
  
"Work?"  
  
"You know, the "word"?" obi did the "word" with her fingers to indicate the quotation marks.  
  
"OH~ I actually forgot it last week... Oh, well. SIT, boy!!" Kagome smirked, watching as Inuyasha jumped up from his chair and fell flat on his nose.  
  
"...bi...atch..." He cursed, but both Kagome and obi pointedly ignored him.  
  
"Well," obi began, "I have an annoucement to make-"  
  
"What kind of announcement, obi-chan?" The innocent Shippo asked.  
  
Surprisingly, obi didn't glared at him, instead, she said, "Let me finish, Shippo. Anyway, I have an announcement to make-"  
  
"-that you're pregnant?" The ever-so-lecherous hentai Miroku asked.  
  
Throwing her chair at him, obi knocked Miroku off his own chair. "AS I WAS SAYING," obi emphasized her words carefully, glaring at anyone who will dare to cut her off again. "Tomorrow, as many of you know already, is our winter break. My point is, I have a villa on a mountain, and I'm inviting everyone here who wants to come. There's two hot spring in the backyard, one for the guys and the other for the gals. HOWEVER, no fighting's allowed, or you'll be paying it with your paycheck. ANY questions?"  
  
Silence, then-  
  
"Is there going to be snow, obi-chan?" Shippo inquired.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Awright! Snowfight!!" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles in excitement.  
  
"YAY! Skiing!!" Kagome clapped her hands together, imaginary sparkling stars started [tongue twisters!!] to glow around her.  
  
Suddenly, both stopped. Turning their heads slowly toward the direction of each other, Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other in suspicion. Pointing at each other, they said in unison, "Is HE/SHE going? Because if HE/SHE is, then I'm NOT." They scowled at each other YET again, "STOP COPYING ME!" Can't believing their luck, they turned their head away in disgust.  
  
"HMPH!"  
  
"KEH!!"  
  
This, is going to be a long argument.  
  
"So, obi-chan, did you invited anybody else other than us?" Sango leaned forward, ignoring the arguing duo.  
  
"Um, I'm going to ask the filming crew." obi put her right index finger to her lips in thoughts.  
  
"Really?" Shippo sure can ask a lot of questions.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great! The more the merrier!!" Sango clapped her hands together, somewhat happy and excited. "Don't you think so?" She turned to obi and asked her.  
  
"Um, yeah..." obi can only smiled at Sango's excitement, even though she's sweatdropping...  
  
*PZZZZ*  
  
By now, Inuyasha and Kagome's glaring battle had got to the boiling point. Live electric danced between their scowls.  
  
"Whoa." Miroku mumbled, impressed.  
  
"Alright, break it up, you two." Tired of it all, obi sighed. "If you want to go to my villa, be here at nine o'clock in the morning, and I'll lead you guys there. It's going to be a rough journey going up. See you then." Flashing a wink at everyone, obi left the building and climbed into her BMW, then drove off.  
  
  
Yup, tomorrow's going to be tough.  
  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER ONE: AN ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
----------  
NOTICE!!:  
  
Attention to anyone who wants to be in this fic. Submit your name [for the story], general appearance, your favorite style of clothing [you're going to change your clothing often], and -preferrably- your gender [I'm not going to put a guy in a girl's hot spring, or a girl in a guy's hot spring. =.=]. btw, the first five people who submitted can chose whether or not they want to be my [obi's] friend, others, I'm sorry, you can only be in the filming crew. =p no exceptions!! that's a no-no.  
  
_PUT YOUR SUBMISSION IN THE REVIEW - I DON'T WANT PEOPLE CROWDING MY ALREADY FULL E-MAIL BOX!!_  
  
----------  
A/N: alright, that's it!! remember, put your submission in the review!! ^^  
  
bai bai!! 


End file.
